Christmas Present
by AnkouRavien
Summary: It's almost Christmas, but Elgang hasn't prepared anything. When the Christmas comes, they got an unexpected present and they wish it was all a dream, but it's not.


_This is sequel from Halloween Party (and I don't know why I keep continuing this kind of thing lol) and you don't have to read the previous stories, so enjoy :D_

* * *

Elsword – Infinity Sword

Aisha – Dimension Witch

Rena – Wind Sneaker

Raven – Blade Master

Eve – Code: Empress

Chung – Deadly Chaser

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Elesis – Blazing Heart

Add – Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord

* * *

"Tomorrow is Christmas day!" Lu jumped around. She's so excited for Christmas.

"And we haven't prepared anything for that," Ciel said to Lu.

"Okay, guys! We have to prepare something!" Rena smiled.

"Should we go to the supermarket?" Eve asked with sparkling eyes. Elsword's eyes are also sparkling, waiting for Rena's answer.

"I don't trust you two," Rena disagreed.

"Hey! Today evening is Christmas Eve," Eve crossed her arms.

"I don't mind helping for Christmas," Aisha smiled.

Rena is thinking about something, but then she speaks, "alright. Elsword and Eve will do the grocery shopping".

"Yay—!"

"With Elesis," Rena continued, making Elsword and Eve disappointed.

"Raven, Ciel, Aisha, and Ara will decorate this house," Rena commanded. Four of them nodded. "And also please sweep the snow if you're finished".

"No! I'm going with Ciel!" Lu crossed her arms.

Rena sighs. "Alright. Lu swaps with Aisha".

"Alright," Aisha nodded.

"Is there anything I can help?" Chung asked.

"Nothing. You're useless," Eve replied.

Chung sits on the corner.

"Maybe you can find a girlfriend," Elsword chuckled.

Last time, on Halloween, Chung ALMOST got a girlfriend. If only it wasn't Elsword doing cross-dressing.

Rena gives a pat on Chung's back. "You and Aisha will prepare the Christmas tree".

"Okay!" Chung stood up and ready for anything. Except girlfriend.

"Add and I will prepare some cakes with Elsword, Eve, and Elesis," Rena put her hands on her hips. "Is that okay?"

"Okay!"

"It's not," Eve looked around. "Where's Add?"

Everybody looked around and there's no sight of Add. "He probably went to his room again," Rena sighed. "I'll talk to him. You guys do your job!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Rena walked to Add's room. "Add?"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Rena turned to silence. In front of Add are purple monitors from his nasod dynamos. He's analyzing something. Rena walked toward him. "Add, are you okay?"

"This gummy bear is interesting!" Add laughed—with his lunatic laughter.

"So… you're analyzing gummy bear?" Rena sighed. "By the way, let's prepare our Christmas day tomorrow!"

"Hm? What's Christmas?" Add asked, still analyzing gummy bear.

Rena startled. "Don't tell me you never had Christmas party".

"Maybe I had once with my parents. I don't remember," Add replied.

"O-Okay then. We need your help in case you're done with your analysis," Rena smiled awkwardly and went outside the room.

"Ha! This thing is eviler than dark el! Kuhahak!"

Rena sighed. She went to the living room where everyone is working. "Guys, I want to tell you something".

Everybody looked at her. "Add doesn't want to help us?" Aisha asked.

"He doesn't even know what Christmas is," Rena murmured. "We're going to make special Christmas day for him. How's that?"

"Sure!" Chung nodded.

"But I don't have any idea how to make it special for him," Rena sighed. She sat on the sofa.

"Chocolate," Aisha said with smile. "He loves chocolate".

"Oh, Lady El!" Rena facepalmed. "I didn't put chocolate on the grocery list!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at supermarket.

"Let's see..." Elsword took out a grocery list from his pocket.

Elesis took the list from Elsword's hand. "I'll do it".

"But—!"

"You guys can just sit in the corner until I'm done with this," Elesis threatened.

Elsword and Eve went to the corner and sat together while Elesis is finding things on the grocery list.

"I've been wondering," Elsword took two kinds of bulb—light bulb and neon bulb, "why do they sell these two?"

"So customers will have a choice," Eve looked at Elsword confusedly.

"Look at the power consumption," Elsword showed the products to Eve. "Neon bulb needs 9 watts while light bulb needs 40 watts".

"Interesting," Eve nodded.

"Who picks 40 watts instead of 9 watts?" Elsword sighed as he put the bulbs back to its place. "Hey, someone picked the light bulb," he said as he looks at the missing box on the light bulbs' place.

"Maybe he or she prefer light bulb than neon bulb," Eve replied.

Elsword stood up. "Let's go somewhere else!"

They went to the vegetables rack. "Discount!" Eve shouted as she looked at the label.

The small text on the corner "39.900 ED/kg" is given a strikethrough and the bigger text on the middle shows "39.900 ED/kg".

Elsword and Eve laughed at it. "Such way to attract customers!" Eve shouted.

"Actually that's a good idea. Usually people won't look at the original price!" Elsword replied.

"Like Elesis?" Eve held her laugh.

"Yeah," Elsword nodded.

And they laughed again.

"Mine repeating what you two are talking about?"

Elsword and Eve turned around. Elesis is glaring at them. "I'll feed Elsword with 1 kg of gummy bears if you didn't tell me".

"Nooo!" Elsword hides behind Eve.

"Elesis! You should look at the original price before the after discount price!" Eve pointed the price label.

Elesis looked at it. "What?! I've been fooled after all this time?!" Elesis knelt down and touched the ground with her hands. The market basket fell down.

"THE EGGS!" Elsword and Eve quickly caught the market basket.

* * *

"We're home—"

"Elesis! Please buy chocolates!" Rena begged.

"Wha—why?" Elesis looked at Rena confusedly.

Rena explained the situation to those three. Elesis nodded. "I understand!" Elesis went out to buy chocolates.

"Chocolate is not enough, Rena," Eve sighed. "We'll take care of the rest after all of you finished," she smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

Ara narrowed her eyes at them. "I don't trust you".

"Trust us," Eve smiled while Elsword doesn't know what to do.

* * *

They finished their job at evening. "Christmas Eve!" Eve shouted proudly.

"I'm going out for a bit," Rena opened the front door. "Raven, Ciel, come with me!"

"Can I come too?" Lu asked.

"No, Lu. Please stay here," Ciel patted Lu's head.

"This is not fair!" Lu whined.

"Elesis, please take care of them!" Rena waved her hand to say goodbye.

Rena, Raven, and Ciel go away.

"What should we do?" Aisha sat on the sofa.

"Anything. Just don't call Add here," Eve said. "Elsword, let's go!"

"Christmas tree first!" Elsword pointed the Christmas tree on the living room. They walked toward it.

"What are they doing?" Ara asked, feeling uneasy.

Elsword and Eve are laughing while looking at Christmas tree.

"I don't know," Chung sighed. "Probably something stupid again".

"I think they gone insane," Lu sighed. "Why are they laughing in front of a Christmas tree?"

"They were laughing in front of vegetable racks. It's normal," Elesis smiled.

* * *

At shopping street.

"What should we buy for them?" Rena sighed. "Most of them are almost adults, but they're still acting like a kid".

"I'll buy gummy bears for Eve," Raven smiled. "Elsword is happy with anything, so I'll just give him a stone".

"Stone?!" Rena crossed her arms. "He'll be happy with anything, but give a better gift, Raven!"

"El stone?" Raven chuckled.

"I'll buy stuffed toy for Lu. Anyway, leave Chung's present to me," Ciel gave a thumb up.

"Don't tell me…" Rena facepalmed. "Okay, go on".

"I'll buy new dress for Aisha and Ara. I wonder if Elesis want a dress too," Rena sighed.

"She likes accessories. Elsword told me," Raven replied.

"Who's going to buy a present for Add?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know what he likes," Rena lowered her head, thinking of something.

"Give him an unknown data," Raven tried to help.

Rena snapped her fingers. "Don't worry. I know".

* * *

Elesis lifted up the cookie jar.

"Let us eat!" Chung tried to grab the jar from Elesis' hand.

"Cookies! Gimme!" Lu jumped to reach the jar, but she failed.

"Let us do something with that!" Elsword shouted.

"Calm down, kids!" Elesis yelled.

"Plan B!" Elsword kneeled down and put his hands on the ground. Eve stands above Elsword and grabs the cookie jar. She stares at it for a moment, then gives it back to Elesis. She moves away from Elsword.

"We did it!" Elsword and Eve gave a high-five to each other.

Aisha looked away from her book. "Guys, can you just be quiet?" Aisha sighed.

"Go! Punch him in the face!" Ara shouted as she watches boxing on the TV.

Someone opened the door. "We're home!"

"Help!" Elesis waved her hand, asking for help.

"Okay, guys! Calm down!" Rena shouted. "We bought a present for you!"

"Present?!" Everyone looked at Rena, Raven, and Ciel with give-me-that-present-now face. They give them their present.

"Look! Stones!" Elsword shouted happily. "I'll fill my room with these colorful stones!"

Rena looked at Elsword in disbelief. "Told you," Raven smiled.

Eve opened her present. Her eyes are sparkling. "Hey! I got gummy bears!"

"Get that thing away from me!" Ara and Lu took a step away from Eve.

"Is this the new semi-automatic handgun?! This is cool!" Chung played with his new handgun and ready to shoot everything with it.

"We got new dress!" Aisha and Ara looked at each other new dress.

"Let's wear this tomorrow," Aisha smiled.

"Sure!" Ara nodded.

"I got new friend!" Lu hugged her phoru plushie. "He's cuter than Ciel!"

Ciel sat on the corner, behind the Christmas tree.

"Cat ears?" Elesis stared at her present.

"Where's Add?" Rena asked as she looked around.

"He doesn't want to come out from his room," Eve took one gummy bear. "Elsword and I already tried".

Rena tilted her head. "I'll try," she went to Add's room.

She knocked the door. "Add?"

"This is stupid! Where is it?!"

"Add?" Rena slowly opens the door and looked inside. Papers and pink broken glass pieces are scattered on the floor.

"Get out!" Add threw one of his nasod dynamos to Rena. She closed the door slightly to block the nasod dynamo.

Rena decided to go inside. She looked at Add. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" he laughed with his lunatic laughter.

'Now I understand what Eve meant by possessed,' Rena thought.

A few months ago, Add is acting normally and Eve said that he's not his usual possessed self. Back then, Rena doesn't understand, but now she does.

"I heard the word Christmas before, but I can't find it!" he yelled.

Rena facepalmed. "Really? You're stressed over a word 'Christmas'?"

"I went to many different timelines. I'm sure I had something called Christmas party with my family when I was a kid," he murmured.

'He went to different timelines? So that's why these pink glasses are scattered,' Rena thought. She hugged Add. "Don't worry, Add. We're family!"

Add tilted his head. "What? Since when?"

Rena released her hug and smiled. She gave the present to Add, "here. Your present!"

"It's not my birthday," Add sighed.

Rena rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas Eve. Just take it~"

"So Christmas has something to do with Eve?" Add asked as he took the present.

"Add! Let's play!"

"Elsword, wait! Elesis still holds the cookie jar!"

"Go get her!"

"Help!"

Rena laughed. "They're calling you. Come on!"

* * *

Add finally came out from his room. "Add!" Eve waved her hand.

"Give it to me, sis!" Elsword sat on the top of Elesis and took the cookie jar. "Finally!"

"No! Give it back!" Elesis whimpered.

Eve took the cookie jar from Elsword. "Here you go, Add!" Eve gave the cookie jar to Add.

Add looks at it, but then his eyes widened when he noticed something. He can see a blue monitor popped up with a text.

 _Cookies_

 _Cookie with chocolate flavor. You'll like it, Add!_

"Chocolate?" Add opened the jar and ate one of the cookies.

"Whoa! How did you know it's chocolate?" Elesis looked at Add in amazement.

"Add's chocolate instinct," Rena replied.

Add looked at the Christmas tree. Ciel is still sitting on the corner. He walked toward it and looked at each ornaments.

 _Candles_

 _To shows our thanks to the star, but consider it as a symbol to offer up a sacrifice for fun. For example, you can offer Aisha to demon god._

Add looked at Aisha. "What is it?" Aisha asked.

"I'll try it later," he replied, making Aisha confused while Elsword and Eve just laughed at her.

Add looked at other ornaments.

 _Gift bow_

 _It's tied so we will have a good bond. You can talk about anything to us, Add!_

"Lu, I just want to tell you that you're annoying," Add said all of a sudden.

"W-What?! Why?!" Lu protested.

"What's with you all of a sudden?!" Ciel moved on and glared at Add. "You can't—"

"Shut up, pedophile," Add chuckled.

Elsword and Eve laughed even harder. Rena glared at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Elsword, move!" Elesis yelled.

 _Fir Tree_

 _To shows everlasting light and life. Well, not really. This Christmas tree is obviously dead._

Add suddenly laughed, but it's totally normal. "Elsword... Eve..." a killing aura appeared around Rena.

 _Bell_

 _To guide the lost sheep. Ring it for fun!_

Add rang the bell for no reason. Ara approached him. "I want to play with the bells too!"

"So you're the lost sheep," Add said to her.

Ara looked at Add confusedly. "Lost what?"

 _Candy Cane_

 _Represents the shape of the shepherd's crook. Please don't eat it. It's plastic._

"Can I get a real candy cane?" Add asked.

"Sure. I'll buy it for you tomorrow!" Rena smiled.

 _Star_

 _Shining hopes of mankind. Consider it to offer up a sacrifice for fun!_

"Christmas is illuminati?" Add asked. Elsword and Eve are rolling on the floor and laughing.

 _Christmas Tree_

 _A normal tree that doesn't look good without its decoration. Just like women._

Add laughed again. "Women," he cackled.

He noticed a wreath on the front door.

 _Wreath_

 _A symbol of never ending eternal value of love. We love you!_

After that, Add is having fun on looking at everything.

"What did you two do?" Chung asked.

"We put an information on everything connected to Christmas because he doesn't know Christmas. He likes to analyze something, right?" Eve smiled.

Rena pats Elsword's and Eve's head. "You two did a great job for the first time!"

"It's not the first!" Elsword and Eve protested.

Rena claps her hands. "Okay, guys! Let's eat!"

* * *

They finished eating cakes and cookies. "I can't wait to see you guys get fat!" Elsword shouted. He looks at all the girls that glared angrily at him.

"Fireworks!" Eve pointed the window.

All of them went outside to see fireworks. "It's new year already?" Add asked.

"Of course not. It's Christmas!" Lu shouted happily.

Add looked at the fireworks and detect something on one of the fireworks.

 _Firework_

 _Pew! Weee! Boom!_

Add laughed and everybody glanced at him. "Do you like it?" Eve asked.

"You two are idiots," Add smiled at them.

"You should join us sometimes. It's fun!" Elsword smiled back.

Rena startled. "No, no. Please no!"

"Add, don't. I beg you," Aisha looked at Add worriedly.

Add laughed again. "Sure".

That moment, they got their Christmas present from Lady El. One of their friends will turns into a weirdo.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas, everyone! :D Oh, and I'll tell you Add's present on the next story!_

 _Anyway, about that discount, I'm serious. I found that on the supermarket._


End file.
